In The Endless Darkness
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: There's a new girl in the mountain! This is me first darren shan ficcie! Chapter 7 uploaded! Please r&r! Spoilers for books 5... later...
1. Chapter 1

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness**

By: Alasse Fefalas

A hooded figure walked over to the entrance of Vampire Mountain. The guard jumped in front of the door and barked, "You! Take off your hood! What is you name and what is your business here?"

The hooded figure hesitated before replying in a deep voice, "My name is Rina Kail and am here to seek the council. And as for my hood… I will ONLY take it off under the eyes of the Princes and only the Princes."

The guard was taken aback by the directness of the hooded figure. He shot a look at his partner and bent down to him to whisper something inaudible before saying gruffly, "Very well then. I shall take you to the Hall of Princes. You will not resist as if you do, you will not be allowed in. Understand?"

The hooded figure nodded and followed closely behind the guard.

-------

"Sire! This person wants to meet you! He will not lower his hood unless under the eyes of the princes!" The guard said loudly, to overcome the din.

The hall suddenly became eerily silent upon hearing the announcement. Mika Ver Leth, one of the Princes, stood up and said, "Well, you are now under the eyes of the Princes and the Generals. So take off your hood!"

The figure hesitated before pulling down the hood. There were gasps around the hall but the loudest gasp came from a General – Kurda Smahlt. The figure had fair skin, icy blue eyes and shoulder- length blonde hair.

Mika looked the vampiress straight in the eye and asked "What is your name?"

"Rina Kail," the vampires answered in a slightly high voice.

"Very well, Miss Kail. You are dismissed now. However, I would like to meet you in three hours here."

Rina nodded and left the hall wordlessly; being ushered by a tall, elderly vampire who showed her the room she would be residing at.

"Ah… thank you, Mr…" Rina smiled and held out her hand.

"Seba. Seba Nile," the elderly vampire took her hand and shook it, smiled back and exited her room.

Rina looked around her room. It was a rather big room with only a table and a coffin at one side. As she was scrutinizing her room, she saw a part of her wall that didn't match with the rest. She knocked on that part of the wall, which emitted a hollow sound. _It's a fake…_, she thought. She pushed the stones inside and crawled in. It was a large tunnel that could fit three people walking side by side.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and said, "Er… hey, Mr Crepsley? I'm gonna take a look around, Ok?"

_Who? Mr Crepsley? Ugh… I think that guy has the wrong room… Better tell him that…_, Rina thought, as she crawled out of the tunnel and opened the door. She saw a boy standing in front of the door who looked no more than a thirteen year old.

"Hey, kid, I think you got the wrong room. Shove it." Rina said in a low voice.

"Kurda?" The kid asked, staring at Rina. "Sorry… I thought this was Mr Crepsley's room. Anyway… have you seen him?"

"Mr Crepsley who? What are you talking about kid?" Rina asked, not noticing she had used her normal voice.

"Um… Kurda, are you sick or something? Or are you just overworked?" the boy replied.

"Ugh… Come in here!" Rina said and pulled the boy in by his shirt. "Ok, first things first. I am NOT Kurda. My name is Rina Kail. And I don't even know who in the world that Mr Crepsley guy is … Ok?"

"Ok… but then how come you look a lot like Kurda?" The boy asked.

"THAT is for me to know and you to find out." Rina smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Oh… I'm Darren Shan. Nice to meet you." Darren took her hand and shook it. "Well… I had better go now before Mr Crepsley explodes… Bye!"

"Bye…" Rina smiled and waved before closing the door. "Darren Shan, huh? Cute!"

-------

Rina kneeled before the Princes and greeted them. "You wanted to meet me Sires?"

"Yes Rina. We just wanted to ask you a few questions. Firstly, how is it that we did not know that you were blooded? Who was your blooder? Where is whereabouts now?" Paris Skyle asked.

"My blooder is dead. He was Grych Telmy. I was blooded in secret as I forced him to blood me. I wanted him to blood me is because of my selfish reasons. I wanted to save my mother. She was Telmy's best friend and… although she didn't know it, Telmy was in love with her.

"She was kidnapped by a mad vampaneze. That was when I found out that he was a vampire and forced him to blood me and help me save my mother. At first he was reluctant but he wanted to save my mother also.

"When we found his lair, my mother was long dead. So we attacked and killed the mad guy, but in the process Telmy was fatally wounded and he died. End of story," Rina explained.

"O…k… I didn't really get that into me, but you say _THE_ _great, mysterious and legendary_ Grych Telmy is dead?!" Arrow exclaimed.

"That's absolutely correct! And I'm glad that he is. Boy was he a pain in the ass. He stuck to my mum like love grass! But I can't blame mum not to love him though… she had dad… even though he gave up on us… dunno why she still loved him… can't believe it…" Rina sighed.

"Right! One more question for you! Why do you look so much like Kurda?" Mika questioned her.

There was silence between the Princes and Rina. Finally, Rina bowed her head in shame and said in a barely audible whisper, "That's because he's my father…"

--------

To Be Continued…

--------

A/N: Ok… that wasn't really nice… I'll update when I finish my next chapter! Please review!! You'll be greatly appreciated if you review!!

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	2. Chapter 2

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter 2**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"Why do you look so much like Kurda?" Mika inquired.

There was silence between the Princes and Rina. Finally, Rina bowed her head in shame and said in a barely audible whisper, "That's because he's my father..."

"What?!" The three Princes exclaimed in unison.

"But... but how is that possible? I mean vampires cannot have children, so how is it possible?" Paris sputtered.

"When he was human, he married my mother and they got me. When I was six, I was kidnapped. He met this vampire and begged the vampire to blood him when he saw the extraordinary powers that the vampires had. He told the vampire his reason and he was blooded. He saved me... and two years after that, he just disappeared without saying anything," Rina muttered.

"I see... I'm sorry if we stirred a few unpleasant memories for you," Paris apologised.

"Nah... it's ok. Um... can I go now?" Rina requested.

"Is there anything else that you want to ask Mika? Arrow?" Paris's fellow Princes shook their heads. "Yes you can go now, Rina."

Rina thanked them and exited the hall. Rina walked like a possessed person back to cell, not taking notice at people whom she bumped into. When she reached her cell, she went to one corner and hugged her knees, until a knock on the door brought her back to her senses.

Rina took her time to get off the floor and walked calmly to the door. The knocks grew louder. Rina opened the door and Darren burst into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Rina! You've got to hide me!! Mr Crepsley's on the war path AGAIN!!" Darren pleaded desperately.

"Eh?! Where are you going to hide in my room?!" Rina asked.

"I don't care!! Anywhere!! PLEASE!!"

"Eh... um... er... oh yeah! The tunnel!" Rina exclaimed, as she moved the coffin that was covering the entrance of the tunnel.

"Thanks! That will do!" Darren exclaimed and crawled into the tunnel.

"Eh?! Then what will **I** do when he comes around?!"

"Er... I don't know!"

"........................ Darren Shan, you're gonna pay for this!!" Rina screamed and covered the entrance just in time before Mr Crepsley charged into the room.

"Hurm? Did I not pass Kurda's room a minute ago...?" Mr Crepsley mused aloud, scratching his scar.

"You're right... this is not Kurda's room. This is my room. And I would like to know who you are... why you just came bursting into the room suddenly." Rina growled.

Rina got up from the ground and gave the vampire a death glare and started walking towards him slowly.

"I am Larten Crepsley. I apologise for bursting in here. I am searching for Darren Shan. Did he drop by here?" Mr Crepsley asked dryly, backing away from the slowly advancing vampiress.

"Yes he did. Before he went running out." Rina stopped in front the vampire and smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh? Which way did he go?"

"To the right and take a left."

"Thank you." Mr Crepsley said and ran in the direction Rina had told him to go.

Rina closed the door and rolled on the floor laughing. Darren pushed the heavy coffin aside and crawled out. He joined Rina laughing.

"I never knew was scared of threats!" Darren laughed.

"How is he usually like?" Rina asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well... he's usually like a grumpy old goat..." Darren said.

"I see... anyway, why were you running away from him?"

"Well... he found out that... wait..." Darren paused for a while and continued, "You tell me why you look like Kurda, then I'll tell you my reason."

Rina's face fell serious, her eyes dropped to the floor and she said quietly, "Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because I want you to be my friend..." Darren answered and took her hand. "You've been looking troubled ever since I've met you. You're a person who locks yourself in your heart, always putting a mask on top of who you really are. I want to know you... the real you. Will you... tell me?"

Rina looked up to his face and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then... I'll tell you. Just don't tell anybody ok?"

"Fine."

"My real name is actually Rina Smahlt. I changed it so that no one would know my relation to Kurda. Kurda... is my father. I say that I'm ashamed of him. But deep down inside, I really respect and admire him. The things he had done for me... I really appreciate them. I always tell myself that I love him... but what he did was unforgivable."

"What did he do?"

"He killed my mother..."

--------

To be continued...

--------

A/N: Cliff hangers!! Oh how I love to write them!! Thank you all for reviewing my stories!! FunkyDonkey, are you sure that you want to be Rina's mom? (evil glint in eyes) Heh heh... Please review more!! Oh... I've drawn Rina too... check her out... it's not really nice but I'll leave you to rate it... Q-Q de link is in my profile cos doesn't want to show it...

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	3. Chapter 3

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter 3**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"He killed my mother..." Rina whispered softly.

Darren gasped and asked just as soft, "How? Why do you say that?"

"I say it because it's the truth... He killed my mother. When he turned into a vampire, he ran away to protect us, so that the vampaneze would not go after him. He said something to only my mother like his blooder was a legendary person who hunted the vampaneze so that they would not hurt innocent people or something.

"He left on my birthday... and came back on the same date the next year. He always came late and stayed on the first floor of the house. He never came up to my room to say 'Happy Birthday' or something... I always eavesdropped on them and heard my mother crying and my dad explaining her that it was necessary or something...

"He didn't directly kill her though... indirectly, by just coming back to the house every year... I hate him for that..." Rina trailed off and sighed.

"I'm sorry... How old are you, anyway? You look only fourteen or something..." Darren asked.

"I was blooded when I was nine, and am now 96 years old. I became a full vampire when I was 30... My physical age is 16. What about you?" Rina asked cheerfully.

"Well... I was blooded when I was twelve. I'm still a half- vampire. I'm Mr Crepsley's assistant. I'm twenty currently. Though I still look like a kid... Hey, when's your birthday anyway?"

Rina just smiled and pulled a bag from under her green cloak that she had taken off. (A/N: Freak cloak!!) She pulled a picture from it and showed it to Darren. Darren took the picture and looked at it.

"Nice, huh? Look behind it..." Rina told him.

Darren looked behind it and saw writing. He read out loud. "This is our family. We will never be apart. Happy Birthday Rina! ............ It's dated fifteenth June... Is that your birthdate?"

"...... Yeah..." Rina answered with a smile.

"Fifteenth June... isn't that... isn't that today?"

Rina smiled and said, "Aye."

"Happy Birthday then! Hey... don't go anywhere ok? I want you to meet someone!" Darren prattled as he got up from the floor.

"Eh? Who?"

"You'll see when I come back," Darren answered, winked and left, closing the door behind him.

Rina sighed and placed the picture back into her bag. Suddenly, a low growl came from behind her. She jumped up and turned. She came face to face with a red eyed and purple skinned person.

"You! How did you get in here?!" Rina exclaimed, backing away from the person.

"Thought you could get rid of me did you? I'm too smart for you! I found a tunnel that leads all the way here! If you hadn't lost me in those god forsaken tunnels, I would be long dead by now, killed by the guards. Thank you." The vampaneze grinned and pounced on Rina in the blink of an eye.

Before Rina could scream, the vampaneze gagged her. He grabbed her cloak on the floor, tearing it in two and took half of it and covered her mouth and the other piece bounding her hands behind her.

"Let's see what you can do now!" The vampaneze laughed sadistically.

Rina lashed out at the vampaneze with her legs as hard as she could and hit him at the knees. The vampaneze howled in pain and punched Rina in the stomach which sent her flying and hitting the hard floor. Rina winced. Blood was freely flowing down from her forehead where there was a deep cut. She had landed on a sharp rock and it had pierced her left arm. The vampaneze walked grinned evilly and picked her up by the gruff of her shirt.

He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Hear that? Footsteps coming this way... when they come in..."

He didn't have to say anymore. He drew out his sword and backed to the wall opposite the door and placed his sword at Rina's throat. Rina's eyes widened in fear and she tried to free herself but to no avail. The vampaneze's grip was too strong. Rina shut her eyes, fearing what will happen next.

---------

To be continued...

---------

A/N: Ok... this chapter is a bit short... but what can I say! I love cliff hangers!! So review please!!

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	4. Chapter 4

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter4**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Darren knocked on the door of Kurda's room. "Kurda? Kurda are you in there? Kurda??" Darren asked into the door.

"Yeah... who is it?" Kurda asked irritably, not opening the door.

"It's me, Darren. Kurda, I want to show you someone!"

"Darren! Yeah, what is it??" Kurda opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Come on! We can't keep her waiting, can we?" Darren jabbered, literally pulling Kurda off his feet and dragging him.

"Wait, wait... where are we going?" Kurda asked, still being dragged by Darren.

"Can you use your feet? Anyway, we're going to meet someone. It's a girl too. You'll find out when we see her," Darren explained as Kurda got to his feet.

They jogged in the direction Darren came from. Kurda was asking questions and Darren just answering them with a smile. Just as they neared a door, Kurda stopped abruptly.

"Darren, wait. Darren! Stop!" Kurda whispered.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kurda?" Darren asked as he backtracked to Kurda.

"Don't you smell it...?" Kurda asked him seriously.

"Smell what...?"

Kurda's voice fell into a barely audible whisper as he said, "Blood..."

Darren sniffed the air and his blood turned ice. There was a faint scent of vampire blood in the air... and it was coming from the room! Just as he was going to break the door down, Kurda grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you crazy?!" Kurda hissed into his ear.

"Kurda! Let me go! I have to help her! If she's in danger, I got to help her! Let me go!! I gotta save Rina!!" Darren screamed as he tried to wriggle out of the vampire's grip.

"Ri... Rina...?"

"Yeah! You heard what I said!! RINA!! I've gotta help her!!" Darren screamed.

Kurda got his senses back and hissed into Darren's ear again, "Well, if you just go in like that, you'll end up dead! We don't know who's in there, right?"

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?"

"Break the door open!" Kurda replied as he kicked the door down and backed away.

"So... it looks like you two finally got the guts to come in here! You've been talking out there for so long that I thought that I would just have to make do with this little girl here!" A low voice said amusedly as he deepened the sword at Rina's throat.

The vampiress still had her eyes shut, and brows creased as though fighting something in her mind. The two vampires outside had their mouths wide open as they saw the situation and their purple skinned cousin. Rina was bleeding from her forehead and her left arm had a stone sticking out of it (Well, who wouldn't if they ad landed on hard, uneven STONE floor??). She was gagged and her hands were bound.

Darren felt rage surge through him and pounced on the vampaneze. The vampaneze was not stupid. He stood behind Rina and used her as a shield. Darren stopped halfway and dropped to the floor.

"You... are... such... a... COWARD!!!" Darren screamed.

"Darren! Darren are you alright?" Kurda asked him as he ran up to him.

"Yeah... I'm alright. But Rina..."

XXX

_Voices... voices in my head... GO AWAY!! NO!! GO AWAY!! What's happening?! Why won't you go away? Huh...? Help... me...? Darren... Kurda... help them too... but... NO!! I won't give in!! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!! _

XXX

"If any of you come any closer, I swear... this blade will stick out of her...!" The vampaneze cried.

"Wait... we can not do this right...? Can't we just discuss this peacefully...?" Kurda asked forcing a slight smile on his worried face.

"Peacefully?! What makes you think I want to discuss this? What I want you is dead!" The vampaneze answered.

"Fine then... You can have me... Just let Rina go ok...?" Kurda's eyes dropped to the floor.

XXX

_Why...? Why now...? No... no... I won't give in! NO!! NO! No! No... no... won't give in..._

XXX

"To hell about her!! I want to see you suffer... just like you did to me! YOU made ME this – this purple skinned monster!!" The vampaneze grinned sadistically. "And for that..."

XXX

_Yes..._

XXX

He took the blade away from Rina's throat and swung it high over her head. Suddenly, Rina's eyes snapped open and she launched herself forward. The vampaneze was taken by surprise and stuck his sword into the wall into instead. Rina landed on top of Darren, who untied her hands and ungagged her.

"Thanks, Darren..." Rina paused and took a look at the vampaneze who was pulling his sword from the wall. "My turn."

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Rina moved so fast that even Kurda couldn't see it. One second the vampaneze was pulling out his sword, and then he was on the floor, dead.

"How... how did you do that...?" Darren asked.

He and Kurda was staring at the dead vampaneze on the floor in awe. Suddenly, Rina fell to the floor, clutching her head and moaned in pain. The two men ran up to her and helped her to her feet.

"Rina...? Rina are you alright?" Kurda asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm fine... I'm perfectly alright!" Rina told them.

Darren sighed in relief. Rina's eyes flew open. They weren't their normal icy blue ones. Instead, they were a dark blue colour. Kurda noticed this and jumped away from her, pulling Darren with him.

"Wha- what are you doing Kurda?" Darren exclaimed.

"Don't you see it, Darren? It's not Rina..." Kurda explained in a rush.

"What do you mean it's Rina? Rina's Rina! There's nothing wrong with her!" Darren told him exasperatedly.

"Look properly... no... look at her eyes... they're not hers..." Kurda ordered him.

Darren took a long look at her eyes and understood what meant.

"Very good, Kurda. You really deserve to be my father!" Rina clapped her hands.

"Who are you and where's Rina?" Kurda asked her strictly.

"Oh? You don't recognise me? I **AM** Rina..."

"Liar!" Darren screamed.

"No... She is... she's Rina's dark side..." Kurda whispered, making Rina grin evilly.

--------

To be continued...

--------

A/N: This one's a bit long... 3 pages! But! It's another cliff hanger!! Please review!

Thanx for reviewing,

**FunkyDonkey**

Please don't kill me!! (throws away needle in her hand) It's another cliff hangar and there's nothing you can do about it!! (You ARE a girl, right? If you're a boy, you're damn sick...)

**Jerichoholic-Edgehead**

Thank you for reviewing!! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!!

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	5. Chapter 5

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter 5**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"No... She is... she's Rina's dark side..." Kurda whispered, making Rina grin evilly.

"What do you mean...?" Darren asked, slowly.

"Everyone has a dark side inside him or her. The dark side can be triggered by anything... such like hate, or whatever... well, as you see now, this is Rina's dark side. Our dark sides are just shadows of us, evil shadows..."

XX

_Where... am I...? It's so dark in here... Why am I here? I vaguely remember what happened... Darren... Kurda... me... _

XX

"So... you're saying that this Rina is evil...?" Darren asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, Kurda..." Rina spoke softly with a crazy grin on her face. "Did ya know that Rina hates you?"

".................."

"What do you mean... she hates him? She loves him!! She just told me!" Darren exclaimed.

"Of course. She wouldn't leave it out, would she?" When neither of them answered, Rina continued. "But, I'm sure that she left out the part that her hatred is more than her love."

Neither of them had anything to say about what Rina had said. They could have guessed it, but they were still speechless.

XX

_Hate...? Hate. That word is going in and out of my mind. Who do I hate? Kurda...? No... I just use him as an excuse. I hate myself. I hate the people who murdered my mother. I hate myself. I hate the person who turned my father into a vampire. I hate myself. I hate my father for making my mother cry. I hate myself for not doing anything to stop it. I hate myself._

XX

"That's your greatest fear, is it not, Kurda? For your own flesh and blood to hate you so much? Is it not...? Is is also why you avoided her when you saw her?" Rina said darkly.

"....................."

"Why are you doing this... to Kurda...?" Darren asked Rina cautiously.

"Why? Why, you ask me? I'll tell you why. I've hated him all my life. He was the main reason I became a vampire. Such as you and the spider, Madam Octa. She changed your life, did she not? Same as for me. HE changed my life... my life in a living hell... not being able to make normal friends... being in school... being human..." She told him.

XX

_Friends? I have many friends. They're all lies. I miss being human, but I've learnt to live a vampire's life. I have friends. I don't live in hell... I live on Earth... where my friends and father live. Don't listen to her!! KURDA!! DARREN!! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!!_

XX

".................. I'm sorry..." Kurda apologized in a tiny voice.

XX

_I can't reach them... why...? Eh?! There's a light... it's so far away... I'm scared to walk to it. I'm scared that I'll fall. I'm scared. No!! I can't be scared! I believe in myself. I believe in Darren. I believe in... my father! Ah! The light's getting stronger... I just have to believe don't I? Believe... Believe._

XX

--------

To be continued...

--------

A/N: Finally!! This chapter's finished! Sorry it took long... got stuck. Had to rewrite this thing about eleven times... Please review!! Yes! I know it's boring!!! ;;

**FunkyDonkey**

O-O EEEKKK!!! Get away from me!!! I know... this chappie's boring... Considering how many times I've rewritten it, it just seems the best... (runs away!!)

**Jerichoholic-Edgehead**

Thank you!! Thank you for reviewing!! Hope you like this chappie!

**Scichan Hirameki**

Gyaaa!!! Evil sister!!! Go away!! Go away!!! o.o;;

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	6. Chapter 6

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter 6**

By: Alasse Fefalas

XX

_What's there to believe in? Trust? Friends? Myself? Believe… all of them? Why? Why should I? What's the reward in believing in them? Especially myself? No… I have to be positive! I can't falter! Not after going this far!! I'm almost reaching it… the light out of this eternal darkness…_

XX

Rina looked at Kurda uncertainly. She had taunted him and enjoyed it, but now, after he said sorry, she felt uncertainty surge through her.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head. She screamed at the pain and gripped her head tightly. Darren and Kurda stared at her, not knowing what to do.

XX

_**What are you doing here?!**_

_Get out of my way!!_

_**No!! I'll never go into the darkness again!**_

_You won't! We can live side by side! Helping each other!_

_**SHUT UP!! GET AWAY!!**_

_No! I'll never give up! Not to a hateful person like you! Especially you!_

XX

Rina's legs gave way and Kurda and Darren ran to her side. She was twitching violently and as suddenly as it started, she stopped moving. Fearing the worst, they turned her over and saw her chest falling and rising slowly. They breathed a sigh of relief to see that she had just fainted.

"What'd you think happened?" Darren asked Kurda.

"How'd you think I'm supposed to know?" Kurda cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought you're supposed to be clever?" Darren joked, and laughed with Kurda.

"Hey, Darren… I'd appreciate it if you'd act like nothing's happened…"

"K…"

Kurda picked Rina up and opened the door.

"Kurda? Where're you going?" Darren asked.

"My room… this room's not safe… and Darren, would you tell Seba about the tunnel?"

"Tell him yourself! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Mr Crepsley ten minutes ago!" Darren exclaimed and ran down to hall to the Hall of Khledon Lurt cursing himself.

Kurda put Rina gently down in his coffin and stroked her hair out of her face.

"It's such a long time since I've seen you… and when I do, something bad happens…" Kurda sighed.

A smile formed at the corner of her lips and said with her eyes closed, "Maybe you're cursed… you never know…"

"You've been awake all these time and never said anything?!" Kurda said, surprised that she was awake.

"Go to hell! Don't anyhow point fingers at people! It's rude! I just woke up a couple of minutes ago!"

"Really? You know, you've never changed… you're still the same…" Kurda smiled.

"Why should I change? I like myself the way I am and that's the way I want to stay!"

"Still a happy-go-lucky girl huh? Hey… can't you open your eyes?"

There was a pause. "No. My eyelids weigh a friggin' ton," Rina answered sarcastically.

"Really. Can you open them?"

"Nooo……"

"Alright, alright! I'll leave you alone… sleep, ok? I've to go to the Hall of Princes." Kurda said and opened the door.

"Ok…… dad." Rina replied as Kurda exited the room.

Kurda smiled and closed the door behind him and proceeded to the Hall of Princes.

--------

To be continued…

--------

A/N: Ok… Grr!! Can't believe FFN was on a read-only!! Sigh… stupid bugs…

**FunkyDonkey**

OMG!! You are one obsessed fangirl!! WHEE!! I have a friend with me who can obsess over Kurda!! :D

**Scichan Hirameki**

Hmm… gimme five DIFFERENT good reasons why I should answer you… you EVIL SISTER!! STOP READING MY FICS!! :(

**Fear The Walls of Jericho**

Woot! Love your pen name!! :D Haha.. She's a real badass! Thank you! Please review!

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


	7. Chapter 7 Pages through Rina's diary

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------

**In The Endless Darkness – Chapter 7**

**Pages through Rina's diary**

By: Alasse Fefalas

_15th June 1943_

I am saven this year. Daddy disapeaered today. I dun no y, but, I miss him. Mommy say he will be back. But I wan him now. I miss him.

--

_8th November 1944_

Daddy did not come back for my birthday at day. He only came back at night. Mommy's a liar. I heard them arguing. Daddy didn't even greet me 'Happy Birthday'. I'm really angry.

--

_14th October 1945_

Mommy… was killed. WHY?! WHY?! I might hate her, but I don't want her dead. Stupid dad!! He didn't even come back to save mom!!! I HATE HIM!! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL TELL HIM INTO THE FACE!!!!!! I'LL HATE HIM FOREVER!!

I've turned… into a vampire. That stupid idiot of a vampire was killed. What a cretin! Idiot! Dumbo! Cretin! Stupid! Imbecile! I'm just… so angry now… I'm kinda glad that you can't retort back to me. I'm glad… very glad. If you could, I would have killed you right before you said anything.

--

_24th March 1946_

I'm feeling so weak now… Every step I take takes more and more energy everytime. I'm feeling so tired even as I'm writing this.

--

_30th March 1946_

I met another vampire today. He has green hair that looks like wild grass. He's funny sometimes, but at times, he can be a pain in the neck. His name's Vancha. I told him that I wanted to be his assistant.

--

_5th May 1946_

Vancha's been a lot of help to me. He's teaching me how to fight. I've also met another vampire today. His name's Gavner. He's always smiling. He's funny too.

--

_12th November 1966_

I'm now a full vampire. That means that now I can't go out into the sunlight for a long time. Only a couple of hours can already burn my skin, and the sun really hurts my eyes!! Ow! Vancha's said that I'll have to stick around Gavner when he does his duties, but I don't mind! :D

--

_7th January 1979_

I heard from Gavner that there's another Council coming up. I wanna go, but Vancha says that I can't… He's so mean!! MEANIE! I know!! I'll go there by myself! Hah! I'm sooo smart!! HAHA!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

--------

To be continued…

--------

A/N: YES!!! FINALLY IT'S DONE!!! YAY!!! YIPPEEE!! Sorry for the hold up, people… was re writing it so many times… BUT! It's done now!! :D (It's just a filler...)

**Love Psychedelico**

YAY!! I finally updated again! XD RinaXKurda… Maybe… maybe… but for now, let's keep this at a PG-13! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

----------------

In the darkness shall thou kill

In the light shall thou laugh

To follow my every will

As now thou are my puppet

----------------


End file.
